A Preguiça e seus Benefícios
by Kuchiki Rukia.13
Summary: Estranhou quando se aproximava da entrada de Konohagakure no Sato. Normalmente era ele quem ficava parado a entrada esperando-a, mas ali estava ela encostada em uma arvore olhando para o lado de fora da vila. - PWP - AQUI É SHIKATEMA.


**Desclaimer: **Naruto e sua trupe não me pertencem, _o que é uma benção_, e escrevo esse fic apenas para a **minha** diversão e para a diversão de quem **vai** ler e sem nenhum fim lucrativo.

* * *

**A Preguiça e seus Benefícios.**

* * *

**Título: **A preguiça e seus benefícios.  
**Autora:** Kuchiki Rukia.13

**Beta: **Ninguém!  
**Categoria:** Anime/Mangá  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Shipper:** Shikamaru/Temari  
**Gênero:** Romance/General -  
**Classificação:** +18/NC-17/

**Summary**: Estranhou quando se aproximava da entrada de Konohagakure no Sato. Normalmente era ele quem ficava parado a entrada esperando-a, mas ali estava ela encostada em uma arvore olhando para o lado de fora da vila.

**Ps: **Escrevi esse fic, porquê fiquei feliz com o que fiquei sabendo essa madrugada! E **AQUI É SHIKATEMA!**

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**

Estranhou quando se aproximava da entrada de Konohagakure no Sato. Normalmente era ele quem ficava parado a entrada esperando-a, mas ali estava ela encostada em uma arvore olhando para o lado de fora da vila. E notou o sorriso miúdo que ela deixou escapar ao vê-lo.

Teria que entregar o relatório da missão para a Hokage, mas isso poderia esperar, não? Tudo poderia esperar quando ela estava ali. A demora da entrega daquele relatório não causaria uma guerra ou um desastre, então não teria problema. Viu-a desencostar da arvore e andar para dentro da vila, ela não o esperaria. Já estava acostumado com aquilo. Segui-a de uma distância segura, para que ninguém os percebessem. E também sabia exatamente para onde ela iria. Então tomou um caminho diferente.

Quando chegou a entrada do prédio, nem precisou avisar que estava entrando, somente apanhou suas chaves e entrou, subia as escadas preguiçosamente, para que pressa? Eles teriam todo o tempo do mundo. Sentia o chakra dela emanar pelas escadas, era sempre assim, ela se fazia sentir, para atiçá-lo o máximo que podia, ela sabia o poder que tinha sobre ele, mas também sabia do poder que tinha sobre ela e por isso escondeu o seu chakra o máximo que pôde.

Quando chegou ao apartamento que pertencia a eles, sentiu suas costas baterem a porta, ele mal havia entrado e seus lábios estavam sendo capturados pelos dela, em um beijo saudoso e sôfrego, que logo foi substituído por um beijo apaixonado e luxurioso.

- No final das contas você acaba sendo o mais problemático entre nós – reclamou a loira entre o beijo – nunca vi, buscar apenas um relatório demorar tanto tempo assim!

Shikamaru nada respondeu, não deixaria que ela tivesse tempo o suficiente para continuar reclamando. Levou as mãos ao quadril dela puxando-a para cima, enquanto depositava leves beijos na curva do pescoço dela.

- Nunca vi tanta preguiça em uma única pessoa. – escutou Temari dizer antes de suspirar pesadamente.

Curvou os lábios sobe o pescoço dela, formando um fino sorriso e caminhou em direção ao quarto, enquanto ela enlaçava sua cintura com as pernas.

- Preguiça, hm? – perguntou ele olhando diretamente nos olhos dela. E antes que ela pudesse pronunciar qualquer palavra, tomou os lábios dela em um beijo voraz.

Quando chegou ao quarto, deitou-a sobre a cama, deitando-se levemente sobre ela. Beijou-lhe a face lentamente e voltou aos lábios. Os pensamentos que passavam por sua mente eram maquiavélicos. Ela odiava sua preguiça, e ele usaria isso contra ela.

Tomou os lábios dela e um leve e intenso beijo. As mãos dela não paravam em um ponto fixo em seu corpo, moviam-se como se o contato prolongado queimasse. E sorriu, como sempre ela era apressada. Segurou as mãos dela, e separou seus lábios dos dela. E sorriu novamente.

- Não precisamos ter pressa! – sussurrou ao ouvido dela e sentiu ela se arrepiar. – Como você mesma disse, sou preguiçoso.

- Mas não necessariamente lerdo! – escutou ela afirmar e o que fez seu sorriso aumentar, levou os braços dela a altura da cabeça, prendendo-os, e disse:

- Mas hoje sim! – sussurrou novamente, com a voz rouca e sentiu ela se arrepiar mais uma vez.

Depositou um leve beijo na parte de trás da orelha dela e escutou o leve suspiro de prazer que ela deixou escapar. Beijava, chupava e mordiscava a pele macia, fazendo o caminho até a curva do pescoço. Amava o cheiro dela, era único, o embriagava de prazer. Segurou os braços dela somente com uma mão, utilizando a outra para se livrar daquelas malditas peças de roupa que estavam o atrapalhando. Seus lábios não se afastavam da pele dela um único segundo, sabendo exatamente onde beijar, onde mordicar para lhe dar prazer, e ela não poderia negar.

Livrando-se da parte de cima da roupa que ela usava juntamente com o sutiã, beijou-lhe entre os seios, vendo-a curvar a coluna por mais contato. Ela tentava em vão livrar-se de sua mão, para poder tocá-lo, e beijá-lo, mas estava era obvio que ela estava gostando.

Normalmente quando estavam juntos ela sempre o dominava, fazia da forma que queria, mas não naquele momento.

Tomou um dos mamilos dela entre os lábios e sugou, mordiscou e ela gemeu. A voz dela era como musica para seus ouvidos, aquela tortura estava acabando com os dois, sabia disso. O corpo dela era como um imã, puxava-o para a escuridão dos prazeres.

Seus lábios sentiam o gosto da pele dela, e era viciante, quanto mais provava mais queria. Com a mão livre, se livrava da saia que ela usava, estava sendo um obstáculo, mas quem disse que ele não gostava de acabar com os obstáculos? Que com um pouco de agilidade se livrou da impertinente peça.

Separou seus lábios do corpo dela, escutando um gemido em protesto, e levantou um pouco rosto para poder apreciá-la. Sabia que ela odiava quando ele a olhava, mas não conseguia ficar sem olhar. Seu corpo era perfeito, com traços delicados, mas com a musculatura firme, que os treinos lhe presentearam. Somente de olhá-la sentia uma vontade insana de fazê-la sua. Olhou diretamente nos olhos dela, e podia ver o desejo refletindo por eles, as faces coradas e um sorriso brincando no canto dos lábios.

Não deixaria que ela falasse, e era o que ela iria fazer naquele exato momento, e selou seus lábios novamente, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela, para mostrá-la o poder que ela tinha sobre ele, mesmo sem mover um único dedo. E ela sorriu contra o beijo.

Soltou-a, levando suas mãos a ultima peça de roupa que restava. Sentiu as mãos dela trabalharem arduamente, na tentativa de lhe arrancar o colete. Mas não deixaria. Depositou beijos por toda a extensão da barriga dela, sentia o corpo dela tremer com seus beijos e suas caricias. Aquela peça desnecessária fora feita em tiras por suas abeis mãos, que se deliciavam em acariciá-la arrancando-lhe gemidos e urros de prazer.

Levou seus lábios a feminilidade dela, queria vê-la pedir, gritar por ele. Sabia exatamente onde tocar, onde lhe provocar prazer extremo, e era o que estava acontecendo, via o corpo dela tremer, os músculos se contraírem e a coluna se curvar, a boca dela dizia coisas desconexas e sem sentido. E amava vê-la sentir prazer, prazer que proporcionava. Escutar seu nome ser chamado entre gemidos e suspiros.

Parou, e ela reclamou. Levantou-se em frente a ela e se despiu, sua calça apertava e machucava. Os olhares dela queimavam sua pele. E com impaciência que era dela, lhe ajudou a se despir. Seus lábios se encontravam e seus corpos se roçavam, o prazer era inexplicável.

Deitou-se sobre ela, encaixando-se perfeitamente nas curvas que o corpo dela tinha. A pele dela queimava a sua, as unhas dela arranhavam suas costas, puxando-o para sentir-lo mais, e sem nenhum aviso penetrou-a, mas ela já esperava, gemeram.

Ela queria o controle, enlaçava as pernas em sua cintura, querendo ditar a velocidade a intensidade, mas não deixaria. Faria tudo lenta e preguiçosamente. Sabia que ela gostava da relação intensa, mas se contorcia quando feita lentamente. Era uma tortura, uma doce tortura. Para ambos.

Deixou seus lábios se perderem novamente na curva do pescoço dela, gemia e falava coisas desconexas e excitantes em seu ouvido. E ela, Temari correspondia, arfando e arranhando-o.

Sentia que ela logo explodiria, seus corpos chocavam-se de forma lenta e precisa. Da forma que proporcionaria mais prazer. E então veio, as pernas dela se apertaram em sua cintura, as unhas o arranhavam e de sua boca só se ouvia uma palavra, um nome.

- Shika... Shikamaru. – era dito de forma baixa e sussurrada, mas carregado de prazer.

Sentiu ela lhe apertar em seu interior, e chegaria ao seu ápice, aumentou sua investida, sentindo-a ainda tremer em seus braços. E finalizou aquele ato, chamando-a como se fosse a única coisa que importasse em seu mundo, e realmente era.

Tentava manter sua sanidade ao lado dela, mas quando se entregava, era como um furacão que destruía tudo dentro de seu peito, corpo e alma, mas de uma forma boa e prazerosa, muito prazerosa.

Deixou seu corpo cair sobre o dela, chamando-a uma ultima vez. Sentia o suor escorrer de seu corpo, e molhando o dela, suas peles brilhavam com a pouco aluminação do ambiente. Deixou o corpo escorregar para o lado puxando-a contra o seu corpo.

- Odeio quando faz isso! – escutou Temari dizer em um sussurro.

- Eu também! – disse sorrindo, pois sabia que ela mentia.

Escutaram alguém bater a porta, escutou ela esbravejar. Não queria levantar, mas era inevitável. Pegou algumas peças de roupa que estava jogada e saiu.

Genma havia ido buscar o tal relatório, que logo foi lhe entregado, e voltou para o quarto com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Temari o encarou sem entender.

- Ser preguiçoso tem seus benefícios... – Shikamaru disse enquanto deitava novamente ao lado dela. – Pois mandaram vir buscar o relatório e poderei passar o resto do dia ou até da semana dentro desse quarto!

Temari sorriu, movendo o corpo para que ficasse em cima do dele.

- Então isso quer dizer que agora, será a minha vez!

Nada pôde responder pois seus lábios foram capturados pelos dela, enquanto ela já lhe arrancava a camisa que havia vestido.

* * *

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A: **Acordei com a estranha vontade de fazer uma fic para o casal mais HOT desse fandom, e aqui está, fiquei sabendo do que estavam fazendo ontem, pq dei uma de curiosa. Então aqui está, a felicidade foi TANTA que não consegui me segurar, e saiu isso aí. PWP total!

Espero que tenha gostado, e, se sim review aí?

Beeeijos ;3~


End file.
